Echoed Abyss
by SharpShooter43
Summary: Takes place after 'Plastique' and before 'The Flash is Born'. Barry is still upset with Iris when there comes a new metahuman, a woman with the power of telekinesis and telepathy. Barry wants to save her but will her old government team get to her before Team Flash does? Barry Allen/OC
1. Chapter 1

Anthea Myrna hummed a song under her breath as she listened to Dr. Harrison Wells over the radio. He was speaking about his particle accelerator that would "change life as they know it", or that's at least what Mya had stated.

"Thomas, a little help would be appreciated." Anthea said shortly as she fit the band around her head and the gloves over her hands. The stocky, handsome guy that Anthea had been working with for two years, to finally complete their telekinesis and telepathy machines, walked over to help turn on the machines.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Ward, short for Edward, said tightly, worried as another member of their team, Lexi, hooked up the cords the the edge of the building. "I mean there is a storm coming." Anthea rolled her green eyes. The last member of their team, Mike, watched carefully with an iPad in his hand, ready to type of the results of their machine.

"I'll be fine." She said coolly, catching Lexi's eye. Lexi didn't like this like Ward but understood Anthea's eagerness to prove they could do this. Lexi quietly tucked a strand of black hair behind her left ear and nodded to Mya. The small blonde girl nodded excitedly after taking her eyes off the television and, with a maniacal laugh, flipped a large switch as power ran through the thick cords and up to her body.

All Anthea felt was herself. She felt her friends minds melting into her, submitting to her control, and stray books and shelves and tables lifted up wrapped in an eerie silver glow. Anthea wouldn't know it but her friends watched in slight horror as her eyes lost green and turned pale blue/white in a millisecond and her bright, fiery red hair turned silver.

And then there was pain as the backfire from the Particle Accelerator burned through the cords and melted the telekinesis and telepathy into Anthea's body, heart and soul and then she felt nothing.

* * *

"Barry, there's a robbery south of main street." Barry heard Caitlin inform him in his ear. He twisted and began to run the opposite direction of where he was running and started running towards said robbery.

"Barry, be careful, there are reports of machines coming to life and floating water." Cisco warned. Barry frowned at Cisco's statement. More metahumans so quickly after Bette? It was strange.

Barry ran past the police barricade and through the doors quickly. He stopped in front of the biggest guy with steel gloves, tanned skin and long curly hair and Barry punched the guy in the face. Barry paused when the girl controlling the water, a tiny blonde, screeched out 'Tommy' loudly. "Tommy" cracked his neck and glared at Barry before slamming his fist into Barry's stomach, sending the hero backwards into a desk.

The four metahumans glared at him as Barry stood up shakily. "Tommy" was standing in the middle of the room, his bulky body filling the room up easily. He obviously had super strength which the metal glove amplified. Other than the glove, he wore a tight black sleeveless top, bulky black camo pants and black combat boots.

The girl who had shouted was half the size of him with pinned up blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Water tendrils wrapped around her hands and up her arms to curl underneath her armpit. She wore a light blue long sleeved shirt with a puffy white vest jacket over it, poofy white pants and blue sandals.

The second man was slimmer than "Tommy" with light brown hair and hazel eyes that were rimmed with gold. He had a foreign gold substance, that looked more like energy or gas than anything, on his hands and he wore a black skintight suit with a gold hoody/cape, gold boots, gold gloves and a gold utility belt.

Finally was a tall Asian woman with cropped black hair and calm looking brown eyes. She was the one controlling the machines and she wore a short black dress, a bright red half-jacket, grey tights, red ankle boots and finger less black gloves.

"You have no business here." The Asian called, her voice calm and easy. "This is between us and our colleague. Please leave."

"Colleague?" Dr. Wells asked curiously as they only saw the four. Barry said nothing as he stood still, a hard look on his face. The Asian woman looked almost apologetic as she nodded to the bulky one.

"Tommy" looked angry as he caught a woman by her arm and wrapped an arm around her neck threateningly. "Another words, **leave.** " He hissed angrily, chest heaving.

"Not until you let her go." Barry retorted tightly, preparing to run at any time.

"You really should listen to the man, Graven." A voice called from the right to them. Everyone turned to see a white haired woman with pale blue/white eyes wearing blue skinny jeans, a white tank top and a white leather jacket fling out her hand. Tommy released the woman and was flown backwards into the wall with a groan.

"Tommy!" The blonde screeched before spinning to the woman angrily. She brought her hands up and thrust water at her. The unknown woman twisted past the water and lifted her arms. Two desks glowed white as they ripped from the floor and were thrown onto the woman. The blonde cried out from underneath the desks.

"Get them out of here." The unknown woman ordered as she stepped beside Barry, palms glowing white and thrusted towards the remaining members of the four. Barry frowned warily but decided that the civilians were more important. He lifted the woman that had been threatened and tossed a child underneath his arm and began to quickly bring out the civilians behind the police line. After they were all out, he ran and fell in line next to the mysterious woman.

"About time you got here." She muttered under breath as white glow curled around machines that were trying to curl their cords towards her. "Thought you were the fastest man alive?"

"Stand down." Barry said after sending her a look. A twitch of a smile appeared on her plump, pale lips as Tommy and the tiny blonde girl stood up, both looking angrily.

The Asian held one hand up and sent a cool stare at the unknown woman. "We are not done here, Anthea." The Asian warned the woman.

"I figured we wouldn't be, Alexis." 'Anthea' replied coolly.

Alexis gave her a long, hard stare before calling up. "Michael." There was a pop as a dark skinned man with a shaved head and light brown eyes appeared in a cloud of green smoke. He wore a skintight black outfit with green boots and gloves. A green M was across his chest as they all hooked hands. They disappeared in a cloud of green smoke as Barry ran towards them. He skidded and spun around to see the woman slowly step back, watching him warily.

"Streak." She said slowly, stopping when he ran in front of her and stopped a foot away. Barry was close enough to see how pale her skin was, how light freckles dotted her nose and cheekbones; how her pale blue eyes with flecks and outlined with pure white. "I believe I need your help." She murmured before collapsing.

"Barry?" Caitlin asked as he caught her in time to see a syringe with blue liquid in her neck.

"I'll be right there." Barry said to Caitlin as he hooked one arm underneath her knees and the other under her back. "I think we found our next metahuman."


	2. Chapter 2

"I found her!" Cisco called to Dr. Wells and Barry who were quietly talking beside the mysterious metahuman's bed. Caitlin was watching her vitals to make sure the liquid hadn't harmed her. It was a simple anesthetic that would keep her knocked out for four to five hours. Soon after Barry had ran into STAR Labs, Caitlin had hooked up the metahuman to some machines and everybody ahd watched in disbelief as the her hair turned bright red. "Her name is Anthea Myrna, she's 24 years old and was on the Tele-Project."

Dr. Wells rose both eyebrows. "The Tele-Project?" He asked, rolling his wheel chair towards his two proteges. "I thought that was scrapped." Caitlin frowned.

"According to this, Anthea was experimenting with a telekinesis and telepathy device when the backfire went off. She must be telepathic and telekinetic!"Caitlin said with wide eyes.

"She can read minds!" Cisco grinned. "Cool. How about Professor M? Geddit?" He asked.

"Dude, you need to stop watching X-Men." Barry replied, running a hand through his hair. "Does she have any family?" He asked them.

"No. She had a fiance named Tony Jackson." Caitlin said, eyeing the handsome, green eyed, floppy brown haired man with his arms tightly around grinning Anthea. "He was a Captain in the military and he was killed in action. He saved a whole town." Caitlin said sympathetically. "Her mom died when she was five and her father left when Anthea was 12, leaving her with Anthea's grandparents."

"What about the grandparents?" Dr. Wells asked.

"Died three months ago. Both were found in their living room...drowned without any water near them." Cisco grimaced at Caitlin's words.

"Tui strikes again." Cisco said solemnly. They all gave him weirded out looks. "From Avatar: The Last Airbender. You know, Tui and La?"

"How am I supposed to defeat a whole team?" Barry asked in disbelief. "And who even are they?" Caitlin tapped the keyboard before a group picture with the five villains and Anthea were on the screen. They were all beaming (except for the Asian) and all wore jeans and labcoats.

"Alexis Fyasao is the Asian. She's 23 years old and also worked on the Tele-Project. She also doesn't have any family except her older brother, Taven who is a US. Marine." Caiitlin pointed out the stern Asian. "Next to her is Thomas Graven, 25 years old. He has an his parents in Conneticut and his two brothers, Matthew and James are in the Airforce." The handsome dark skinned man was beaming with his arm around the thin blonde woman. "Next to Thomas is 21 year old Mya Tyler. Her dad is currently over seas and he is a Sergeant in the Army." Caitlin pointed out the water controlling metahuman. "Next to her is Edward Stane. Edward is 24 years old and used to be in the army. He was brought back when a bomb exploded by him and sent a strange gold energy - gas into his body." The handsome man looked uncomfortable next to Mya. "And finally, Michael Jones age 25. His only living relatives are his sister, Jane, his three brothers, Daniel, Andy and Mark, and his great grandmother Kelly. All his brothers are in separate military forces."

"All of them have connections to the military." Dr. Wells observed. "Interesting."

"We need to learn the extent of her powers." Caitlin said, tapping the keyboard with her eyebrows drawn together. "From the looks of the cameras, she is able to use telekinesis to her advantage. But telekinesis shouldn't use a white glow around it..."

"Unless there was gamma radiation used in the Tele-Machines." A clear voice called from the bed behind them. Everyone turned their attention to Anthea Myrna who had stood up and was putting on her jacket. She zipped it up half way and tossed her red hair over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, miss, but you can't go." Dr. Wells rolled her wheelchair forward with an apologetic smile.

Anthea gave him a cool stare. "I'm putting you in danger by staying here."

"I think we'll be fine." Dr. Wells said calmly. "Welcome to STAR Labs. I'm Dr. Wells, that is Caitlin Snow," Caitlin smiled gently at Anthea, "Cisco Ramon," Cisco gave her a goofy, adorable grin, "And Barry Allen."

"Nice to meet you." Barry offered his hand for her to shake.

She stared at him warily but shook his hand. "They're going to come for me." She warned. "The Fearless Five."

"Ooh! That's good; I like that!" Cisco beamed, pointing at her. A light smile appeared on her lips, lighting up her entire face before she turned solemn again and she turned to Barry.

"You saw what they did in there." Anthea warned. "They'll stop at nothing to get me back."

"The question is..." Dr. Wells said, rolling forward with a glint in his eye. "Why?"

* * *

"I can't believe we failed." Mya whispered, dropping onto the table in their abandoned warehouse. It was far from their old apartments and pristine labs where they once worked. But since they turned...well...inhuman, they didn't have the choice of comfort.

"I can." Alexis (''Lexi's dead; get over it") sniffed, anger flickering across her eyes. "Anthea's gotten more powerful. But she'll slip- both she and the Streak will slip. And we can finish this."

Ward scratched the back of his neck nervously but the rest of the team, angered and cold about Anthea, either didn't notice or didn't care about his hesitation to hurt Anthea.

"Are you with me?" Alexis asked coldly, looking from her team members.

"I'm with you." Mya stepped forward with a unusually solemn look on her face. Mya clamped a soft hand onto Alexis's shoulder with a light smile brightening up her face.

"So am I." Tommy agreed, taking a step forward to flank Mya's side, his bulky frame making her height like tiny and petite.

"You know I'm in, Mulan." Mike said, a strangely fitted smile stretched on his dark face.

"Ward?" Mya asked, seeing the handsome man stay silent.

"Of course, Alexis." Ward said nervously after a quick moment. "I'm always with you."

"Good." A cold smile slid on Alexis' face. She turned away and smirked, through the window, towards Star Labs. "Prepare yourself, Anthea Myrna." A cruel, high laugh danced out of her throat, leaving Ward feeling tense and strung up like a tight coil.

 _Be careful, Thea._ He though to himself.


End file.
